Revenge
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A serial killer targets the not-so-good citizens of Los Angeles.
1. Preface and Chapter 1

_**A horror/mystery cast fic in the vein of the Scream movies. Feedback please!**_

**Preface**

Heavy panting and grunting, the metallic sound of bed springs creaking in protest, and the occasional shrill shrieks of "yes, oh hell yes!" could be heard from down the street but were particularly assaulting to the ears this up-close and personal.

The figure edged into the room. They could not be more conspicuous standing there in a long black robe wearing an off-kilter gray werewolf mask, and yet they remained unnoticed. Story of their fucking life!

The couple in bed continued going at it like rutting pigs, sweat rolling down their faces as he pounded into her and she bobbed atop him, screaming herself hoarse as they reached their final orgasmic heights of pleasure. Only when they fell back onto their rumpled, damp pillows did they finally sense anything amiss.

Brooke Logan saw the masked figure first. She immediately tensed up and went to cover her craggy, voluminous breasts. Her mouth formed an "O" shape and her eyes widened in fear. She said nothing as she nudged her companion Bill Spencer. His eyes two went wide. But they were decidedly less full of fright and more of cockiness, as if he were asking "Who dares to come into my home and spy on me?"

The masked figure moved forward, edging towards the bed. "Who are you?" Bill demanded. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The masked person made no reply but Brooke whimpered and clutched Bill's bicep. "Bill… I'm scared."

Bill shook her free. "Don't be. Obviously this loser doesn't realize Halloween is still three weeks away… Hey, do you get your jollies off on watching people going at it?" He was challenging them; he was actually trying to intimidate them! Their lips curled into a nasty smirk beneath the mask. The world was going to be a much better place without Bill Spencer in it.

"Take the mask off and show yourself, asshole. Your little prank is not funny!" Bill went on. They didn't move to do as he had commanded. No longer would anyone try to control them, let alone this man. This man who bragged that he was a stallion but close up, was hung more like a newborn foal…

"Bill, call the police!" Brooke pleaded as her signature one-eyed weeping began in earnest. She was a bimbo but at least she knew enough to know that she was in real danger.

"We don't need the police. I will take care of this motherfucker myself!" Bill said and started to climb out of bed. He began to charge forward towards the masked figure and the masked figure feigned retreating backwards as Bill reached for them. Bill shot his hand out as the masked person reached beneath their robe and produced their butcher knife. They jabbed it forward and Bill only spotted it the moment it was being driven into his abdomen. He screamed once as the blade was twisted violently in his gut and then he fell back on the floor, his eyes rolling up in his head. His expression was forever frozen in a look of abject disgust.

Brooke had seen the whole exchange and began to scream loudly. The killer turned to face them. They took their gloved hand and wiped away the blood on the knife blade and moved towards Brooke. Brooke jumped to her feet, lined breasts jiggling, as she tried to scurry free. The killer reached her before she could charge out of the room. They grabbed Brooke's blonde hair in their fist and yanked her backwards. Brooke tumbled to the floor on her ass. She held up her hands, screaming, "Stop, please don't!"

The killer closed the distance then and kicked Brooke as hard as they could in the face. The blonde screamed and several veneered teeth flew across the room. Brooke's mouth instantly filled with blood and she was gagging and sobbing in terror as the killer finally took their knife and rammed it between Brooke's eyes. Brooke was dead instantly. The killer smirked and laughed manically as they withdrew their knife. It was covered in pulpy, red and gray matter and while in the past that might have sickened them, now they took perverse pleasure in seeing it.

"So the whore Brooke Logan has brains after all," they said with a mirthful giggle. "Who would have believed?" They then wiped the knife on the bed sheet and pocketed it.

They left the house in the wee hours, knowing with certainty that they had not been seen.

XoXoXo

**Chapter 1: The Smell of Death**

"God, what is that _awful_ smell?" Katie Logan asked herself as she pushed open the door to the Spencer estate and set her purse down in the entryway. She was surprised that her key still worked and that Bill hadn't changed the locks yet to keep her out. He was so good at pushing her away that it made her sick.

The smell was terrible and just made her feel all the worse. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before and it made her stomach churn. In the back of her mind she was scared. She didn't know why she was scared but she was. It was irrational but something told her to turn around and run out, right now, and never look back. However, she was a Logan which meant that she was stubborn so she kept pressing on, calling out Bill's name.

"Bill, come on, Bill! It's Katie. We need to talk. Are you home? Don't try to hide, okay, because I saw your Lamborghini in the driveway. Brooke's Coupe was parked right next to it so it's safe to assume she's here too. Is she hiding in your pajama bottoms?"

Katie shook her head. Brooke was the very worst sister she could have asked for, and Bill the worst husband she could think of. Brooke picking a man over their sisterly bond hurt her deeply and Bill picking her sister over their son was just as upsetting.

"Dammit, answer me! _Someone!"_ Katie cried out, that sick feeling continuing to stir her gut. She found herself heading towards the staircase, scared of what she would see. The odor – the odor that was a mixture of rotten meat, feces and something else that she couldn't identify - intensified with every step she took. She weaved on the steps halfway up and had to grip the banister tightly to keep from plummeting to the ground.

She forced herself to swallow down the bile in her throat. She knew something was wrong as she stepped onto the landing. The door at the end of the hallway, the one that opened to the master bedroom that she and Bill used to share, was wide open and something was streaked on the door. She wanted to believe it was just ketchup or some sauce Bill and Brooke had brought up to the room to make their already nasty sexcapades still kinkier, but Katie didn't believe it. Deep down, she knew that she was about to see something worse than her sister and her soon-to-be-ex husband enflagrante delecto.

An eerie feeling settled over her and she wished to hell that she had come upstairs with her cell phone in hand. She paused at the end of the hallway, leaning heavily against one of the walls. Then she coaxed herself to move forward.

The smell kept assaulting her nostrils as she came closer to the door. Finally she forced herself to take two more steps – the hardest two steps of her life – and walk inside the room. She felt some squishy under her feet and quickly looked down. Pulpy red and gray ground meat clung to her high heels. She quivered on her legs and then looked around the room. She screamed as she saw Brooke and Bill lying there - bloodied, broken and most of all, dead. She screamed and screamed as she scrambled for the door. She stumbled and landed on her knees in the gray matter. She screamed louder as it covered her knees and soaked into her blue skirt. She crawled as fast as she could out of the room, unable to stand at the moment.

She kept screaming and screaming as she scooted down the hall as quickly as she could. The frozen look of indigence in Bill's eyes would haunt her forever.

Tears were streaming down her face as she kept crawling. Eventually she was able to get to her feet by leaning against a table in the hallway. She yanked herself to her feet and then quickly vomited when she saw what was coating her shoes, clothes and skin.

She was in a frenzy to get away and get to the phone. Just then she heard a door slam somewhere downstairs. Whoever was there didn't announce themselves. She figured that the killer – whoever they were - had returned to finish her off so she couldn't be a witness to this massacre.

She shook her head and covered her mouth to try to muffle her sobs. She soon heard footsteps on the staircase, coming quickly towards her. She looked around for a quick escape and started running for the door of the nursery, Will's nursery. She thanked god for the fact that she had chose not to bring him with her today or let him sleep over here the night before. He was alive; he was safe with his aunt Donna, who was more or less his part-time nanny now.

Katie stumbled towards the nursery and was halfway there. She looked back once to see a dark shadow on the staircase. She managed to make it to the room and slammed the door shut, reaching for the lock. Someone was soon leaning on the other side of the door and pushing it against her, trying to force their way inside. "Oh god, oh god!" Katie cried. She didn't want to leave her son an orphan. The thought of Will growing up without either of his parents spurred her on and she forced all her weight onto the door, managing to slam the lock into place. She quickly grabbed the end of Will's baby changing table and dragged it in front of the door. The pounding on the door picked up in earnest. Katie looked around for something to defend herself with but there was nothing. What would she do – smother her would-be killer with a baby diaper?

No, she had to get out of here. And now! The murderer was slamming their body against the door now and she knew it was only a matter of time before they got inside. She looked around for something she could use to lower herself from the window. It was her only option to escape. She was high up on the second floor and it would be tricky but she would rather chance a fall than getting a knife blade shoved in her throat. At least she assumed that's what they had used on Bill and Brooke. What else would make such an extreme mess?

She shook her head and immediately grabbed for the baby's bed sheets. The banging on the door continued and the person would be in momentarily, Katie was sure of that. She quickly tied two bed sheets together, hoping they were long enough to lower her safely to the ground so she could get the hell out of there. Katie tied the first sheet as snugly as she could to the leg of the crib and ran to the window. She threw it open and hot air immediately smacked her in the face. She quickly grabbed onto the length of bed sheets.

"Now or never, Katie, now or never," she whispered to herself as she climbed onto the windowsill and lowered herself down. She smacked violently against the side of the house, causing plaster to loosen, and she was twisted there for a moment, trying to catch her bearings. She was dangling high above the ground and started to work her way down when she heard the door inside the room burst open, violently slamming back on its hinges and shattering the baby's changing table. Katie screeched in fear and started hauling ass down the rope. She was terrified but not going to stop.

She was halfway to the ground when she paused to look up. Why she didn't know. In horror movies you never were supposed to take the time to look back but she couldn't help herself. Two gloved hands shot out of the window and she screamed loudly as she tried to hustle down. She made it near the ground when she felt the sheets slacken. The damn killer had untied them! Katie went sailing to the ground. She heard a sickening crack as she landed on her left leg. She screamed in pain. The break – she assumed it was a break – hurt like hell!

She watched the hands disappear and the window slammed shut. She knew the killer would be coming after her momentarily. She was far away from the next house. The next place was halfway down the cliff. She'd never get away in time, certainly not with a fractured leg. Still, she dragged herself across the patio and felt her legs scrape against the pavement. She was bleeding instantly.

She heard footsteps close by and then the slamming of the rear patio door. The killer was so close. Tears ran down her face as she prepared to say "goodbye" to her life. She said a prayer that Will would be okay without her.

She knew that her time was up. She kept scooting though as best as she could. She heard footsteps running towards her and she screamed and screamed. Up ahead she saw a car rumbling up the road. She waved her arms wildly, screaming for whomever it was to stop and please save her.

The driver braked the car and Katie looked backwards again. She was no more than ten feet from the killer. They wore a werewolf mask and were dressed all in black. She held up her hand to stop them. Just then they turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Katie didn't realize what was happening until she saw them turn the corner and disappear out of sight. Bill's maid Carlotta came running to her aid. Katie sobbed with relief as Carlotta reached her side. "What happened, Senora Spencer?" Carlotta asked.

Katie was crying as she answered, "Bill. Brooke. They're dead. Murdered!" She then passed out on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Introducing a new character to the scene:**_ Detective Jonas Brandon (I picture him looking like actor Shawn Christian) and reintroducing the rarely-seen Detective Charlie Baker.

**Chapter 2: Devil's Advocate**

When Katie finally came around to consciousness, she found herself laying on a stretcher, propped up slightly, her leg wrapped. Two men stood over her, watching her expectantly. She felt anxious until she recognized the dark-skinned man as none other than Detective Charlie Baker. He always seemed to come around when things were really bad. And Jesus, were they truly horribly bad right now. Her sister and her husband were actually dead!

All of the fear and the pain she had experienced today came racing back to the forefront of her mind and she began to sob uncontrollably. Charlie reached out and squeezed her shoulder while the other man - a man with thick sandy-brown hair - watched her with narrowed, blue eyes. "My god," Katie sobbed. "How could this happen? How could they have been killed so gruesomely? Who would do this?"

"You tell us, Mrs. Spencer," the other man said. He flashed his detective's badge at her. She couldn't read the name on it through her tears. He took out a small steno pad and watched her closely. She felt scrutiny in his gaze. "Who might have had a grudge against your sister and your soon-to-ex-husband? You two were getting a divorce, right?"

Katie nodded. "Yes. We were – we were divorcing. He cheated on me with Brooke. I really, really hate that everyone knows about that thanks to the tabloids."

"You hate being humiliated, sure, who doesn't, but do you really hate the fact that the people who wronged are dead - killed in a horribly painful way?" The detective asked, scribbling something in his notepad.

"Yes, of course I am upset about this! I may have been angry at them, very angry, but them being dead – I never wanted that. I was hoping to somehow mend fences, maybe one day…" Fat teardrops kept rolling down her face. "Now we never will and my son has no father. He'll never really know his aunt either. For all Brooke's fault, she loves kids."

Charlie looked at Katie sympathetically. "This is a true tragedy. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Katie nodded and she wiped her face. "This is horrible but I have so many people I need to tell. I need to call Donna and my father and Liam and Wyatt… Ohmigod, so many people have to know! So many people loved them."

"Did you love them too?" The other cop asked. His voice sounded tinged with suspicion. Katie didn't understand it, but hoped she was imagining it in her frazzled state.

"Yes. I mean, we had our issues –"

"Big ones," the cop put in. "Big issues. He cheated on you and humiliated you. I think it would be reasonable in some ways to wish bad things to happen to them – or maybe even try to make them happen yourself."

Katie stared at the detective disbelievingly. Even Charlie looked dismayed by his partner's words. "Jonas," he said in a low, warning voice.

"What?" Jonas asked. "I am just trying to get to the truth of what happened here."

"Not by going after me!" Katie hissed. "I lost so much in that house today." She shivered as she looked toward the estate where men in blue jackets were wheeling in two gurneys. It occurred to her that she had been spared somehow while Brooke and Bill had not. Whoever had come after them, had made sure that they couldn't crawl away from the madness the way Katie had. She kept crying as she realized when they were finally wheeled out of there, it would be in chunks with white sheets strategically placed over their naked, mutilated bodies.

"Why would you think I'm going after you?" Jonas asked, interrupting her wild, painful thoughts. Her heart hurt and she clutched her chest a bit, almost instinctively. She knew she had to calm down or risk having another heart attack. If she died too, Will, her precious boy, would be an orphan.

Katie didn't want to look at Jonas. She was extremely grateful when the EMTs finally moved to her and said they were taking her to the hospital for a thorough examination. Katie's leg still throbbed like hell but it was the least of her worries. What if the killer came after her again and this time Will was with her and she couldn't protect him?

"Just one more question, Mrs. Spencer," Jonas said.

Katie sighed. "What is it?"

"Why were you here this morning? Why did you come over here? Did Bill know you were coming?"

Katie shook her head. "That was three questions actually. All I can say is that I wanted to clear the air with Bill once and for all."

Jonas nodded and jotted something in his notebook again which pissed Katie off. "Look, someone killed my sister and my husband and you need to find them instead of trying to rile me up. I was chased by some crazed person in a werewolf mask and I had to jump out a window to get away."

Jonas and Charlie looked at each other as the EMTs – a man and a woman team – started loading her into the back of the ambulance. "Did you say they were wearing a werewolf mask?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Katie said. "That's what surprises you? Not that someone hacked my family to pieces and would have done the same to me if the maid Carlotta hadn't shown up?"

"It's just odd that's all," Jonas said. Again there was a hint of suspicion in his voice. He stuck a business card in her shaking hands right before the door closed, hollering after to call her to call them if she thought of any relevant to the case.

Katie lay back on the stretcher and just cried and cried.

XoXoXo

Jonas tapped his chin with the eraser on his pencil as he pocketed his steno pad for the moment. Charlie watched him curiously. They had only been working together for a little over a month now but Charlie knew enough about Detective Brandon to know when he was thinking something deep.

"What's on your mind, Jonas?" Charlie asked they watched the ambulance pull away, heading down the steep hill leading away from the mansion.

"I was just thinking it's awfully convenient that Spencer's very embittered soon-to-be-ex happened to be on the premise when the killer felt like returning."

"Coincidence."

"Are you sure?"

"Alright, maybe the killer followed her here. Or was hiding, lying in wait, for her to arrive."

"How could they have known she was coming over if Bill seemingly didn't?"

"She could have discussed her plans with someone and the killer overheard."

"Come on, Baker, does that sound plausible to you?" Jonas kept tapping the eraser against his chin. The ambulance carrying Katie was gone and he began to pace in slow circles, deep in thought as if he were considering the greatest puzzles of the universe.

"Actually it does sound plausible to me but you don't seem to think so. You can't possibly be thinking that Katie has something to do with this."

"'Katie'?" Brandon asked, arching a light brown eyebrow. "She's 'Katie' to you? Exactly how well do you know her?"

"Not as well as you seem to think," Charlie said, feeling put-off. "My father has a long history with her family and the Forrester family. In fact, when my dad finds out about Brooke, he's going to be very upset."

"I hope not enough to lose objectivity."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "My dad is a damn good cop. Don't worry about him or me. Work always comes first."

"Okay then distance yourself enough from the situation enough to see what I do… Who would be the most likely to kill them?"

"People you'd least suspect."

"Maybe, but what about the person who has a huge, obvious motive but conveniently 'falls' from a window trying to escape?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Even the EMTs confirmed that she broke her leg. She was all cut up and bruised too from dragging wounded self across the patio."

"Yes and that makes it the perfect cover."

"Jonas, you're mad. In the head."

"Sure, but it also could be the truth. Stranger things have happened. You can't be sure that 'Katie' is not involved somehow."

"And you can't be sure that she is."

"Okay. Let me play devil's advocate here. Let's say she didn't do this herself but still broke her leg to cover her crimes. She could have hired someone to do her dirty work and hurled herself out the window to throw us off the track, to make her look like a victim rather than a cold-blooded maniac. She has a lot of money now thanks to Mr. Spencer. In fact, I'd be interested to know if she's still his beneficiary."

"You're mad. In the head. I'll say it again, Jonas." Charlie shook his head, crossing his arms. "At least let's see what comes back from the lab before we jump to any conclusions."

"I am just considering all the options."

"Are you? Cause it sounds to me like you already have Katie – excuse me, Mrs. Spencer – tried and found guilty. A good cop never jumps to hasty conclusions."

"I am a good cop. And I am going to break this case wide open."

"Yeah," Charlie said, shaking his head again. His partner was a total pompous ass.

XoXoXo

Liam Spencer was lying in bed feeling sorry for himself. The TV was on but he had it muted. He had unscrambled the "scrambled channel" as Hope called it, the moment she walked out. Seeing naked, sweaty bodies usually made him feel better but not today. "Hope had better come to her senses," he grumbled. "I am not going to wait around for her forever while my brother dearest tries to get into her pants every chance he gets."

On screen a man was penetrating a lusty, huge breasted blonde's backdoor and Liam wasn't even aroused by that. He reached down and unbuttoned the tent of his boxers. He slid his hand into the fabric and began to fondle himself. It was force of habit really and it usually made him feel better. However, not today. No matter how much he pumped his cock, he couldn't harden, let alone cum. The frustration he was feeling went unreleased.

"This day fucking sucks!" he shouted and let go of his flaccid dick. Just then he heard the doorbell ring. He prayed it was Hope. That she had come to her senses and knew that he was the best thing for her, the only guy she could be truly happy with. She needed to recognize that.

He refastened the button on his boxers as the doorbell rang again, a loud, long peel, as if someone was leaning heavily on the buzzer. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted in annoyance as he searched for his jeans and yanked them on.

He went to the door to find two men flashing badges at him. "Hey, officers, can I help you?" he asked. This might have been cool – like a scene out of a movie – if only he didn't get a really bad feeling from it all.

"This is Detective Brandon, I'm Detective Baker. We're from the Los Angeles Police Department. I am afraid we have some bad news, Mr. Spencer."

Liam shifted from foot to foot. "Oh I'm not Mr. Spencer. Mr. Spencer is my father, Bill. Perhaps you know him. He ran Spencer Publications for years until his angry wife ousted him from the company and-" he paused when he saw the expressions on the policeman's' faces. "Sorry. I'm rambling. What's this bad news? Please tell me it's not about Hope."

"Hope?" Detective Baker asked. "Your-"

"Fiancée. Yeah. Sort of…"

"Brooke Logan's daughter?" Baker asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes, yes!" Liam practically shouted. "What's going on here? Is Hope-"

"This isn't about Hope though we need to speak with her too if she's around," Baker said.

"She's not. She's out," Liam said. "So what is going on? I mean, just tell me. I can handle it- whatever it is."

Baker looked at his partner. He was now letting the other one Detective Branson – or was it Brandon – take the lead.

"We regret to inform you, Liam, that your father Bill was murdered in his home sometime in the wee hours of the morning. He was found with Brooke Logan and she was –"

"Murdered too?" Liam said. "Am I right?" His voice sounded high to his ears.

The cops nodded. "Yes, they were both murdered. Apparently a knife was the killer's weapon of choice," Brandon said.

"We're sorry, Liam," Baker said. "We just need to ask you a few questions and then we will let you go so you can attend to family matters. We are making the rounds telling everyone about what happened but it might be better if your loved ones hear it from you first. We expect it to be breaking news though in a few minutes if it's not already all over the airwaves."

Liam felt a tear roll down his face and he sagged against the door frame. He attempted to be stoic as he asked, "What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything. Just find out who did this. Please."

"We will… Now when was the last time you talked to your father?" Baker asked.

"Last night. Around seven-thirty. I was at work and he came to visit me. He only stayed about thirty minutes and then left. I think he went to meet up with Brooke."

The detectives nodded and Brandon took over again. "Liam, can you tell us if your father was worried or anxious in the last few days? Did he confide in you that anything was bothering him? Did he seem scared at all to you?"

"Bill Spencer scared? Never," Liam said. "I bet he went down swinging." He sighed as another tear escaped his eye. "But no, he didn't confide in me about anything suspicious."

Brandon nodded. "Alright, just one more question and we'll let you go do what you need to do."

"Okay, shoot," Liam said and then cringed. "I mean… well, at least I didn't say stab. Anyway… what's the question?"

"Did your father have any enemies, anyone who might have wanted to see him suffer painfully?"

"My father made a lot of enemies in business. He was a take-no-prisoners type of guy. But things had calmed down since he lost the business to Katie." Liam's eyes widened. "Katie, my father's estranged wife on the other hand … I hate to even suggest it but –"

"But?" Brandon pressed.

"She had a pretty big ax to grind with my dad. He left her for her sister … I don't think she would kill him over that but I'm being honest here. She was pissed."

"Katie's in the hospital right now, Liam," Baker said. "She was the one who discovered your father and Brooke dead."

"What was she doing at my dad's place?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Brandon said. He looked at Baker for a moment before turning back to face Liam. "Mrs. Spencer claims that the killer came after her while she was the house but she managed to escape by more or less jumping out a window."

"Really? That sounds kind of-"

"Far-fetched?" Brandon asked. He looked at Baker. "I have to agree."

Baker shook his head. "Liam, we're sorry for your loss but if anything – anything at all – occurs to you that might help solve this gruesome crime, please don't hesitate to call." He passed Liam his business card.

Liam nodded and sighed as he watched them go and then closed the door.

XoXoXo

Caroline Spencer had been sequestered in the bridal store room all day at Vera Wang's. She would never tell anyone but she thought Vera's dresses were classier even than Forrester Originals and had gone just to try a few on to see how they looked on her. However, the salesgirl – a woman who introduced herself as Tiffani "with an I" – had convinced her to try on more and more dresses until Caroline had suddenly looked at her watch and realized it was after eight p.m. She had excused herself, saying she would probably be back soon, and left noting that Tiffani "with an I" looked upset about all the inventory she would have to put away.

Caroline walked out of the showroom, heading down the street to where she had parked her Lexus in a pay-lot half a block down. She started walking there, noting how dark it was tonight. There was only a sliver of moon showing behind a thick gray cloud. The street lights seemed dimmer than they typically were in this expensive shopping district. Suddenly, she thought she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She immediately picked up her pace until she was practically sprinting. She was fumbling in her purse for her phone when she heard the footsteps pick up in intensity. No one appeared to be around tonight to help her. Just her luck. Things were finally going right in her life and she was going to be mugged or worse.

The thought left her both pissed off and scared. She kept running towards her car as she grabbed her keys from her purse. In a panic, she dropped her keys and scrambled to the ground to grab them. She happened to look back but the street was empty. Okay, obviously she had been mistaken. No one was chasing her. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. She had watched a horror movie with Rick this past weekend. That had to be what was perturbing her.

She picked up her keys, looked around once more and this time at a slower pace, she headed to her car. She popped the locks, disabling the alarm. She reached the Lexus and started to climb in when she saw a flash of something silver. She spun around in a panic and found herself staring at a person in a werewolf mask. In the person's hand was a huge butcher knife!

The black-clothed figure inched towards Caroline as a scream welled up in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Too Late**

Caroline choked on a sob as tears immediately pooled in her eyes and spilled over. She wanted to run, she wanted to fight, most of all, she wanted to get the hell out of dodge but she was frozen there, hypnotized, by the light gleaming off of the silver knife blade in her would-be assailant's hand. She was no more than a deer caught in the headlights now. Inertia dogged her as she prepared to die.

She whimpered as the knife came rearing forward and caught her savagely in the gut. She did cry out this time and immediately toppled to the ground. Dark spots popped before her eyes and she felt an insane amount of pain in her stomach. She held her belly which was bleeding profusely. She tried to crawl away but didn't get half an inch before she felt the knife blade swung for her again. This time it buried in her back and she wailed softly as she crumbled back to the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood. She was beyond moving now or even seeing. It hurt too much to move even an eyelash. Somewhere in the background she heard a voice calling out and then there was a scuffle close by. She dimly felt another kick to her side and then darkness reigned.

XoXoXo

Carter Walton pushed open the door of the jewelry store and immediately headed towards his car. He had been there to pick up a new gold necklace for Maya. His Maya. He loved her with all his heart but he wasn't stupid – he sensed that she was quickly losing interest in him. She still loved Rick; he could tell that much, which is why she had gone back to working at Forrester recently. Carter hoped the necklace would remind her of how much he cared about her. He wasn't trying to buy her affections in his mind but he was possibly very wrong about his intentions in purchasing such an extravagant gift.

His car was halfway down the block and he was almost to it when he happened to look across the street and see a figure in dark clothes standing over someone. They held a huge knife in their hand, above their heads, preparing to bring it down. Carter screamed out, "Stop! Stop!" and immediately dropped the bag in his hand to the sidewalk and took off across the street with no thought for himself. He saw someone in need; he wanted to help. His parents had taught him well and he couldn't see another person being slaughtered and not help out somehow.

He was shouting loudly, trying to attract others' attentions. He raced forward and the person in the dark clothes turned and looked at him. They were wearing a werewolf mask and he thought this had to be a really bad dream or a joke but yet, somehow he knew it wasn't. Someone had obviously taken their love of the movie "Scream" to the extreme.

Carter didn't know how to approach this situation but immediately tried to kick the knife from the person's gloved hand. He missed and they clipped him with the edge of it. He howled out as the knife got one of his toes, cutting clean through the rubber soles of his tennis shoes. He wobbled and was close to hitting the ground when he heard people behind him. Voices shouting. _Reinforcements!_ He thought as he dropped and rolled away from the killer like he was on fire. He saw two men running across the street. His attacker growled and then kicking the person splayed face down on the ground, they took off running. The two men kept running towards Carter.

Huffing in pain, he shouted, "Call the police. Call an ambulance. Help!"

One man grabbed for his cell phone and began punching in 911. The other man took off running after the crazy slasher in the werewolf mask.

Carter hauled himself to his feet, mostly hobbling on the non-wounded foot. He approached the person in the road. They were completely silent and he thought maybe they were dead. It was clearly a woman, a small-boned woman, with a shock of blonde hair. Their nice dress was completely blood-stained. Carter thought they seemed very familiar even from this angle. He was almost afraid to touch them but he had to know.

His hands shook as he dropped to his knees and reached out and felt the woman's pulse. He couldn't tell if she was still breathing. He was too shaken up. He gently reached out and pushed aside her blood-matted hair. He gasped as he saw who was laying there, eyes closed.

"Caroline! Ohmigod. Oh my fucking god!" Carter cried out. He had never been the biggest fan of her but he didn't want her to actually die. "Caroline, wake up, okay? If you can hear me, let me know. The ambulance is on the way. Just hold on okay? Hold on. If you don't, Rick will never forgive me and as much as I don't like him, he doesn't deserve to lose you like this. You can't die. You can't go down this way."

Carter stroked the side of her face, feeling sick. She had been hurt so badly. He would not be surprised if she was already dead. He had always thought she would go down swinging though if push came to shove. Not that he could have guessed something horrible like this would actually happen to her of all people.

He heard the wail of sirens in the distance and whispered "Hold on, okay, Caroline. They're almost here. If you can hear me, hold on, dammit!"

"I lost them!" A huffing voice said behind Carter. "The crazy masked person jumped in some black car and took off so fast. I couldn't even make out the license plate … Is she alive?" The man asked.

Carter shook his head. "If she is, she doesn't have much time left."

XoXoXo

The springs in the sofa groaned as Rick Forrester drove himself inside Maya's tight heat. Her legs were cinched around his waist and she was crying out, "This is so wrong. This is so uhhhh wrong!" as he pressed himself deeper inside of her. She felt so good. She was clenched up on him like a silken vice. She was just like a cute, timid little kitten with her clothes on but with her clothes off, she was like a wild cat scratching her long nails down his back. Rick groaned as she dug her nails into his ass cheeks and held on tightly as their bodies writhed together.

"I'm cumming!" Rick cried. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck, Maya, I'm cumming now!"

"Me too. It's so wrong, Rick, but oh goddddd!" she howled wantonly. They both came and Rick collapsed atop her tits. He nipped her ear as she gasped for breath.

"That was – it was –"

"Hot!"Rick enthused. "I can't believe we've been doing this all day while Carter –"

Maya gave Rick a shove. He toppled off the couch, his back slamming painfully into the coffee table. "Hey, what the fuck was that for?"

"You mentioned Carter!" Maya said in an accusing voice. Soon fat teardrops were rolling down her face. Rick reached for her but she shook him loose. "Don't. Don't okay? I feel sick right now. I'm everything I've accused Caroline of being so many times! I'm a – a slut!" She buried her head in her hands and began to sob. How could she have cheated on Carter – Carter who had been nothing but patient and sweet? Yes, she loved Rick but they were no good for each other.

Rick sighed. "You're not a slut. We love each other. We need to be together. We shouldn't sneak around either. We belong together."

Maya kept crying hysterically. Rick rolled his eyes as he looked around for his clothes. Obviously this was over for the night but in his mind it wasn't over for good. They were meant to be and he would convince her somehow.

He couldn't find his underpants so he just pulled on his trousers and his button-down shirt, sliding his jacket over his beefy shoulders. He reached for his phone then and saw he had no less than fifteen missed messages. He had turned the ring off on his cell that morning when he'd decided to come here and seduce Maya back into his life. It had worked but she was obviously feeling incredibly guilty about it.

He pressed on the first message. It was from his father, Eric. Eric's voice was shaky and hoarse. "Rick, son, I need to see you immediately. This is – this is not the kind of news I can give you in person but please, please come over to my place as soon as you get this message."

Rick had never heard his father sound quite this upset, not even when his beloved Stephanie had kicked the bucket. Rick tried to call Eric back but the phone was busy. He sighed and pocketed the phone. He looked over at Maya. She was laying back on the sofa, bare tits in the air, with her arm thrown over her face as she kept crying.

Rick sighed again. "Maya, that was my dad. He's really upset about something. I need to go."

Maya didn't reply. She just kept crying. Rick leaned over and kissed her forehead. She pushed him away and he rolled his eyes once more. "Just lock up after me okay? And I'll see you at work tomorrow. Believe it when I say I'll figure out some way for us to be together like we should be."

Rick then walked out, shutting the door of the little apartment behind him.

XoXoXo

Maya lay on the sofa in abject misery long after Rick had left. She loved him so much but what they had done was wrong. Carter would be heartbroken, absolutely heartbroken, if he found out.

She cried still more and her eyes were blurry with tears as she pulled herself to a sitting position. Her back was to the door when she heard the door knob turning. She jumped up, covering herself with a blanket and quickly looking around for any evidence that she had been fucking another man in the apartment she shared with Carter, her fiancée. She promised herself that she was going to tell him, just not this way and not right now.

"Carter, I can explain," she said. "You see –"

She looked up and gasped. A person in a werewolf stood in the doorway, a huge knife in their hand. Her heart slammed into her chest. "This isn't funny, Carter. You're scaring me."

The figure made no move. She whimpered. "Carter …" She looked at the person in dark clothes through her blurry eyes. They weren't nearly as tall as Carter or as broad in the shoulders. In fact, in comparison to his basketball player like frame, they were rather slight.

Suddenly, she knew that she was in real danger. She let out a yelp and started running for the bedroom door. It had a lock on it so she could sequester herself in there and call the cops. She started scrambling for the bedroom crying and screaming as she went. She was almost to the safety of the bedroom when she felt the masked person dive for her. They grabbed the tail end of the blanket she was wrapped up in and gave it a fierce tug. Maya screamed as she went tumbling to the floor. She whimpered as she tried to scramble up but the masked person was upon her. They reached out and grabbed her curly hair in their fist, yanking her head up. She cried as they dragged her to her knees. "Don't – don't. Please. I'm –"

She never finished the sentence as the knife sliced her throat so deeply that her head was nearly severed from her bony neck.

Maya Avant had just cried her very last tear - _ever._

TBC


End file.
